Farkle the babysitter
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: the Matthews going out on a date night. and Cory called Farkle to babysit Auggie. What will Farkle and Auggie do together? only one way to find out. Ava will appear later in the story. paring: Farkle,Auggie and Ava.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.**

 **Note: Auggie is 12 and Ava is 13 in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Farkle & Auggie.

It was a saturday night and The Matthews was getting ready to go out. Cory and Topanga was getting ready to go on a date and same goes for Rliey she was getting ready for a date with Lucas. Cory called Farkle to babysit Auggie a few minutes later Farkle arrived at the Matthews house.

"Hey Mr. Matthews, you look nice."

"Thanks Farkle, i'm taking Topanga out on a date."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Dinner and a movie"

"That sounds nice."

A few minutes later Cory and Farkle look shocked as Topanga and Rliey went to the living room looking beautiful then Lucas arrived at the Matthews house.

"Hey Rliey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Lucas."

"Farkle what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to babysit Auggie."

"Oh ok."

Cory, Topanga and Rliey, Lucas leave to go their date after they left Auggie walked into the kitchen naked Farkle turn around and saw Auggie naked.

"Auggie!

"Farkle! What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called me to babysit you. What are you naked"

"Because i like it and i want to be a nudist. You should try it."

"No thanks."

"Ok then."

Auggie went to sit on the couch to watch tv and Farkle followed him after a while Farkle can't looking at Auggie's naked body he start to feel horny and his dick was hard he can't take it anymore and he kissed Auggie. Auggie looked shocked and pushed Farkle of of him.

"Farkle! What the fuck?!

"Sorry. i'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Auggie liked the kiss and he had a idea he wonder if Farkle do it with him.

"Hey do you want to have sex in my room?

"Sure"

After that the boys went to Auggie's room and they start to make out the kiss broke and Auggie was on his knees he undid Farkle's pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Farkle gave out a moan as Auggie slowly jacked him off then he put the dick in his mouth and begin to suck it Farkle moan as Auggie sucked his dick he start to suck faster and faster. Farkle was on the edge and he can't hold it back anymore he shot his load into Auggie's mouth. Auggie swallowed every drop pulled his dick out the two started making out again with Farkle tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke, Farkle began sucking on Auggie's neck. Farkle wanted to mark his proprietary and that meant leaving a hecky on Auggie's neck. However Farkle was not done leaving marks on Auggie's body. He also gave him four more heckys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly Farkle just smile when he grabbed hold of Auggie's dick. He gave it a few yanks before sliding it all the way into his moan as farkle sucked his dick after a few more bobs Auggie shot his load into Farkle's mouth After swallowing Auggie's load the two began making out once more. When the kissing broke Farkle was again hard grabbed his dick and jacked himself off before he slid in his dick with ease. Auggie just moaned as Farkle sid his dick in his ass. Farkle start to go slow then he went faster and faster Auggie moan as farkle fucked his ass he went hard and fast After a few more thrusts Farkle was on the edge then he shot his load deep inside of Auggie's ass. The boys start to make out again.

"Fuck Farkle that amazing."

"Thanks."

Farkle got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1? Please let me know. Also please read my other stories and tell me what you think about them. If you have a story request please let me know and i'll do it. Just gave me a story, paring and a plot/idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Farkle & Ava.**

* * *

The next day Farkle got a called form Miss. Morgenstern to babysit Ava while she goes out a few minutes later Farkle arrived at her house when he got there she already left. Farkle went to the washroom he open the door and saw Ava naked and taking a shower his was horny and his dick was hard he quietly went inside Ava turn around and notice him.

"Farkle! What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me to babysit you"

"Get out"

"Ok. Sorry. I'm so sorry"

Before Farkle left the room Ava saw his hard dick and ask him to join her.

" Farkle wait. do you wanna join in?

"Sure."

Farkle took off his cloths and join Ava in the shower he grabbed some shampoo and wash her hair then he grabbed some soap and wash her body Ava moan as Farkle washed her body and touched her boobs. After Farkle was done it was Ava turn she grabbed some soap and wash Farkle's body and touched his dick moaned as Ava washed his body. Both of them was done taking a shower and they grabbed some towels to dry off.

"That was fun. Thanks for letting me join you in the shower."

"Your welcome"

While they are drying off they can't stop looking at each other naked bodies Ava walked over to Farkle and she kissed him and Farkle pushed her away.

"Ava! What the fuck?!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Farkle liked the kiss and then they got dressed and left the bathroom. Before he left the room he turn around he kissed Ava and Ava pushed him away.

"Farkle!"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Do you wanna have sex?"

"Sure"

After that they begin to make out when the kiss broke they took off their cloths and Ava went on her knees she grabbed Farkle's dick she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth Farkle moaned as Ava sucked his dick as he placed his hands on the back of Ava's head and soon he started to face fuck her. "Oh fuck..Ava" after Ava hears farkle say her name made her suck faster and faster and faster It only took a few more bobs for Farkle be on edge and he shoots his load into Ava's mouth, she swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. The two start to make out again with Farkle tasting some of his cum The kiss broke and Farkle started to suck on her breasts one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Farkle soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts he went on his knees and He start to kiss her belly and lick her pussy then he start to eat her out. Ava moaned as Farkle eat her out she pushed Farkle's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Farkle's mouth. Instead of stopping Farkle kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted six more times. After that Farkle grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck Ava he went easy and slow on her at first then he start to faster and faster Ava moaned as Farkle fucked her. Farkle was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts he came into his Ava's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Wow farkle. That was amazing."

"TThanks."

Farkle got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2? Please let me know.**


End file.
